1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seal for a container, and more particularly, a laminar seal for a container opening which provides a viewing window for viewing the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food containers often have windows formed in their walls to enable a customer to view the contents. In particular, the lids of cylindrical ice cream containers are often provided with a window for viewing the ice cream inside the container. Among other things, this helps the buyer verify the flavor since ice cream flavors are usually associated with a color. Typically, container lids are opaque. Windows have been provided by punching a hole in the lids. Transparent seals have been placed over the windows and adhered to the lids. Problems such as seepage of melted ice cream around the seal, fogging of the window, and contact between the ice cream or other contained food and the adhesive have occurred with prior art container window seals. Customers will sometimes avoid purchasing a container of ice cream if there is an appearance of seepage around the window or if the window is hazy. A container window seal is needed for the food container industry which is simple and inexpensive to produce, prevents contact between food and adhesive, avoids seepage and provides a clear view of the container contents.